Recently, the faucet for mixing water with different temperatures in the market is using two ceramic valves to control and mix water. The features of the ceramic valve are high hardness and good wear resistance, so the faucet using the ceramic valve generally has long life time.
However, the faucet using the ceramic valve has the problem of dust and rust deposit getting into between the two ceramic valves to make the two ceramic valves be blocked and unable to operate. Once the problem happens, it is not able to be repaired and the faucet is not able to continue using. A new faucet is needed to replace the old one. It is inconvenient for a user.
Therefore, the most important objective of this invention is how to design a faucet with mixed water control valve which is easy repair and use.
Next, for the convenience to arrange the pipes of some buildings, two sides of the partitions are designed to a room for providing water, such as a bathroom. Please refer to FIG. 12, which shows a top and sectional view of a part of a building. There is a piping space 83 between two partitions 81, 82. A hot water pipe 84 and a cold water pipe 85 are longitudinally extending in the piping space 83. Two sides of the partitions 81, 82 are respectively arranged a room for providing water (such as bathroom) 86, 87. The hot water pipe 84 and the cold water pipe 85 are respectively extending hot water branch pipes 841, 842 and cold water branch pipes 851, 852 toward two rooms for providing water 86, 87. These two rooms for providing water 86, 87 are capable of sharing one set of the hot water pipe 84 and the cold water pipe 85.
However, the recent faucets have manufactured in normal standards, that is the left side of the faucet is the inlet pipe of hot water and the right side of the faucet is the inlet pipe of cold water which is adapting to the room for providing water 87 shown as FIG. 12 but not adapting to the room for providing water 86 due to the arrangement of the cold water pipe and the hot water pipe in the room for providing water 86 is opposite to the normal standards (room for providing water 87).
If this, the inlet pipes of cold water and hot water should be re-directed by another pipes or another set of inlet pipes of cold water and hot water is needed to match the faucet. It is not convenient for users.
Therefore, the secondary objective of this invention is how to design a faucet with a mixed water control valve which is adapting to different arrangements of inlet pipes of cold water and hot water.